Moonlight
by BTRCarlosFan333
Summary: Logan wakes up late and has missed his date with Carlos... when he goes to meet him, Carlos isn't there... Were is Carlos? And what is Logan going to do? Slash


**Another Cargon story cause I love both of them together**

**Disclaimer: Your going to make me say it arn't you? Okay fine... I don't own Big Time Rush :(  
Male&Male relationship.. don't like it? then don't read it! **

**Enjoy **

It was almost three in the morning when Logan Michel woke up. _Crap, I'm late. _He thought to himself. Tonight was not something the he and his boyfriend, Carlos Garcia, usually did, but with all their work put in to singing, dancing(Logan was starting to get better) and then school work, then never seemed to have enough time to spend with eachother.

They had been dating for almost four months, and it was no secret to anyone that they were. Admiting that they loved eachother was one of the hardest things that they had to do. Everyone knew that Logan was gay to start with, but confessing that you had a crush on one of your bestfriends that you have known for _years_, creeped some people out. What was more shocking was when people found out _Carlos _was gay. The way he acted around pretty girls- you wouldn't think for one second that he was like that. But he was, and he was proud of it, because now he could love _his _Logan without a thought of doubt.

Logan jumped out of his bed and tried not to wake his roomate- James- up. He didn't bother changing into different clothes, his tee-shirt and sweatpants were fine, and changing would only take away more of his alread limited time with Carlos. He opened the door of the apartment and quielty shut it behind him. Not wanting to risk getting caught by 's, Logan took the stairs down to the main loby and took the emergancy exit door.

The air was cool against is warm skin, and he now wished that he would have changed into something warmer. He was suppost to meet Carlos at Palmwoods Park but when he got there his latino boyfriend was no where in sight. Panic washed over him. Where was he? Did he remember that we were meeting here tonight? What if he left because he was late? He knew Carlos well and knew that he would be mad at him for being late. He was _really _late, it was now almost three- thirty and they were soppost to be here at two.

_Think,_ Logan said to himself, _If I were Carlos and I was upset where would I go?_ Intuition flooded into his body and he ran off to meet Carlos at the beach.

-xXx-

He was sitting on the log; _their _log. It was the exact place were Carlos had confessed his love for Logan. Walking over to sit next to him, Logan tried to read his face, but he couldn't. Carlos had his face buried in his hands, his body currled up into a ball, the only thing keeping him from falling over was his back which was barely balenced on the log behind him.

"C-Carlos? are you okay?"

He lifted up his head, started by the sudden voice, he hadn't heard him approch. He had been crying. That much was visable on his face. Carlos didn't answer,he just stared at him with a hurt expression.

"Why didn't you meet me earlier?" His voice cracked and he started to sob again.

Logan sat down next to him, putting one of his arms around his shoulder.

"I-I didn't wake up. When I did, I ran out to find you but you wern't at the park." Logan voice started to quicken, gushing out the rest of his words. "I started to panic, I didn't know where you were. I thought that you forgot, or that you left because you gave up on me, maybe some creep came up and got you. I didn't know what to think! I tried to calm myself down, to think as if I were you, and then I remembered that you said you liked to come here when you had to think..."

Carlos stopped crying and looked at him confussed "You thought I gave up on you?" his eyes narrowed "How could I give up on you? I love you."

Logan hesitated, "I just don't think that I'm enough for you..." he removed his arm from Carlos' shoulder and started to figet with his hands, not meeting his stare "And I'm _trying_," He said with weak and pleading voice, "I'm trying to be the best boyfriend ever and I know I keep screwing up. So I thought that you left because _you knew _you could do better."

He didn't look up to see Carlos's expression, he just keept figeting with his hands. It supised him when he felt Carlos's lips pressed against his neek. He twisted his body over to look at him and Carlos leaded back, a serious look on his face.

"Logan, you're everything I've always wanted. How can you not see that? You _are _enough for me. The reason I left was because I thought that _you _gave up on _me_." a small chuckle escaped his lips. "You _are _the best boyfriend ever. The way you comfort me, the way you make me laugh, the way you over-think pointless things..."

His leaded over and pressed his head into Logan's shoulder, waiting for his responce.

"You really meen all of that, Carlos?" He felt his head nod in responce.

They just staded that possition, watching and listen to the waves lightly crash against a cluster  
of huge rocks.

-xXx-

"Hey, Logie?" Carlos said after countless minutes of comfort, "Do you want to go swimming?"

Logan looked down at him confused. "Why would we go swimming? The water must be freezing, plus we wont have anything to change into after we got out clothes wet."

A slight grin appered on Carlos's face. He got up and walked over to the edge of thier log and grabed a small black bag. He returned to Logan with an excited look.

"What's in there?" Logan asked questionably.

Carlos opened the bag to reveal two pairs of boardshorts, is face now turing red.

"I-I was _hoping _that you would come looking for me here, so I thought that I sould b-bring these incase you did." His face now completly red.

Logan started to blush to, no reason on his part, but Carlos's face was so iresistable that he just couldn't say no.

"Alright," he said giving in, "But lets not stay in there to long or we will both get sick."

Carlos tossed Logan a pair of shorts and started to take off his shirt when he noticed Logan sarting at him.

"What?" he asked, feeling self conscious.

Logan just looked away and started to take off his on shirt, trying not to watch Carlos as he took his pants off. Lucky for him when he couldn't resist looking at Carlos again he already had is swim trunks on. Unlucky for him, now Carlos was watching him. He still had his pants on and now he was going to have take them off, in front on his _boyfriend_.

He took a deep breath and tried not to think about what he was doing as he pulled them off. Carlos's stare was so apparent that he could almost feel his eyes survey offer his now naked body. Logan's hands turned clammy as they reached for his swim shorts, and put them on. His face had turned the brightess shade of red that Carlos had seen. Logans face felt like it was on fire as he looked up at Carlos.

"Carlos are you okay?" he asked upon seeing his face. Carlos expression was one of nerviouness and guilt.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have stared at you, it's just that was the f-first time I saw- saw y-you," he took a deep breath "naked," he finished.

Logan walked over at took both of their sweaty hands. "I'm not mad that you did."

"Really?" his chocolate eyes lit up.

"Really"

They ran into the water and it wasn't as cold as Logan thought, it was actually warm. Carlos started to swim farther and farther from the beach and Logan started to worry.

"Carlos!" he called out but he couldn't hear.

Logan started to swim over to the rocks that he had seen Carlos go by, hoping that he would be around there somewhere. It took a longer time for him to reach the rocks than it did Carlos. He wasn't the best swimmer of the group, but he did eventually make it.

"Carlos!" He yelled again, longing to hear Carlos's voice call back to him. The water turned shallow, now only up to his mid section, so he started to run in the water.

"Carlos! where are you?" he kept yelling as he shoved past one on the huge rocks. He felt something wrap around his waist and pull him back to the gigantic rock.

"Logie, logie come look at this!" it sounded like he was a child wanting his parents to come see the new toy he wanted.

"Carlos you almost gave me a heart attack! don't do tha-" He was cut off by Carlos's lips being pressed against his.

"I wont, just look at this." He tugged on Logans arm and pulled him back behind more rocks, till he found what he was looking for. The group of rocks had made a border around a small steedy pool of water that was being reflected off of by the moon.

"Isn't it beautful?"

"It is," Logan admited dispite still being upset that Carlos had ran off without him.

Carlos led them both into the reflective pool of water, looking up at the moon and then back down to his lover, whose skin was now luminous. Then he couldn't help himself. Carlos grabed his parters neck and started to kiss him with more passion then ever.

Logan froze for the smallest potion of a second, startely by Carlos's sudden attack on his lips, but he shook it off almost instantly and took his lovers hair in his hands and pulled his face closer. Carlos releaced one of his hands from Logan's neck and moved it slowly down the arch of his back, pressing thier bodies closer. Logan shoved against the motion and drove Carlos's back into one on the rocks. Carlos licked the bottem of his partners lips, and the brown haired teen opened his mouth to moan. The latino took advantage of the boys open mouth and started to tour the inside with his tounge. The light skinned boy moaned again, placing one of his hands near his boyfriends crotch.

The carmal skinned teen let out plesure filled sounds _"Logan. mmm...mmm" _he whimpered,as he started to suck on his neck. Logan tried to suppress another moan by biting into the latino's lower jaw. The pain was hasely covered by a soft, but very forceful kiss. Logan spreed out his legs to match and welcome Carlos, thier hips working together. The dark haired boy's breath hitched when he felt his playmate clamp his crotch and rub it.

"Ohmigod," Carlos choaked out. All he could think about in that moment was, _boner._

Logan stopped abruptly, looking back at his boyfriend with frightful eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I-I don't know why I did that, I didn't meen to I swear!... and I won't do it again, promiss. I just got caught up in the moment... and I-" as he spilled out his apoligy he removed both his hands from Carlos and walked again, no longer toching him.

"Logie?" the latino broke in "Shut up." He placed his hands on the brown haired boys wrist and moved them to his thigh, urging the ivory skinned boy to grab on. But Logan was still hesiteant, now compleatly lost for what he should do.

"Logie I was just suprised- I got caught off guard. It was kinda... nice" He blushed as he  
admited his thoughts.

"Are you sure?" heavy doubt in his voice.

Carlos put one hand on Logan's chest then other on his back and pulled him closer.

"Yes I'm sure" he leaned forward and kissed his lips tenderly. Absolute reassurance filled Logan's body and they picked up where they left off.

A thought was inserted in Logans' brain as he started to move his hands back down to Carlos' crotch.

"Carlos?"

"Logie?" his forehead pressed against his boyfriends chest.

"You know I've never seen you naked before either..."


End file.
